Rules Are The Rules Mary Test
Hugh Test said, "Not the troublemaker again!" The principal said, "Yes! It's about Mary! She gave her teacher a Wakko Warner error and caused both his Smartboard and Macbook to be destroyed." The teacher said, "We are extremely disappointed in her! So now, let's talk about consequences! Tomorrow, Mary will get three hours of after-school detention, she will do five hours of community service, she will be receiving a yellow slip, she will be suspended for the rest of the week, and she will not be attending the film festival at the Funplex." Hugh said, "Okay! Those sound like fair punishments!" Mary Test said, "No, Dad! Not the film festival! I was looking forward to that! I am so sorry! Please give me another chance! Please!" The teacher said, "I'm sorry, Mary! But rules are the rules!" The principal said, “Oh, and one more thing, you will be required to pay six hundred and fourteen dollars for the teacher’s new Macbook and Smartboard!” Hugh shouted, "What? Mary, that’s the cost of your home! You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home!” The principal then said, "Meeting dismissed! You may leave now! And I expect the payment to be on my desk by next week!" Hugh and Mary went home. Hugh said, "Mary, we can't believe you got in big trouble at school. Because of this, we have a huge bill to pay to replace your teacher's Smartboard and Macbook! You are now grounded for two weeks! And now for punishments! First you will be wearing nappies while grounded!" Hugh then ran to Mary to put nappies on her. Mary said, "No, please! No, Dad! No!! NO!!" Hugh then put a nappy on Mary. "Ouch! This nappy hurts!" complained Mary. Hugh said, "I don't care, Mary. Anyway, there, your nappy is on! Now you will go pee-pee and poopy in your nappy instead of the toilet!" Next, Hugh said, "You will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, play music not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, and play video games and CD-Roms not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures." Then, Mary received a spanking from her father. Then, Hugh said "You will eat grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, poop, and vomit." Hugh carried on, "There will be no film festival, no funfair, and no karate tournament." And then, Hugh told Mary that she will not be going to the arcade with her boyfriend, Jimmy Two Shoes. Hugh also told Mary that she will not eat at Pizza Hut. She said, "If you eat at Pizza Hut, then you will be taken away to the state prison." Hugh went on, "If you hit Susan and beat up Lumpy and Roo, then you will be sent to Russia." And then, Hugh said "Now start watching shows and movies not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, play music not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, and play video games and CD-Roms not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures." Mary watched Ren and Stimpy and she started to cry. She said "I hate it when I get forced to watch some shows not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures." Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Rules Are The Rules Stuff